


Humanity's Mightiest!

by mike_will_protect_you



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, aot and bnha crossover, kenta miyake, mike zacharias lives, mike zacharias survives, miyake kenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_will_protect_you/pseuds/mike_will_protect_you
Summary: This is what actually happened in the canon. Don't look it up, just trust me on this one.





	Humanity's Mightiest!

“You can move now.” The Beast Titan smirked, looking over his shoulder as he held the stranger’s gear. The Titans’ eyes widened with delight, drool spilling out from their mouths as they took tentative steps closer to the helpless, defenseless human who lay at their feet.

Mike Zacharias’ clutched onto his sword as one last act of defiance, but once he saw the Titan move again, he turned pale. His eyes widened, and though every last bit of his body told him to run, he could still make it, he knew in his heart he was done for. He has less than a minute to live, and he would have to spend every last second with his bones being smashed, his body ripped in half, and his organs being carelessly thrown here and there. All while no one could see him or hear him, and nobody was coming for his aid…

“NO!” His voice cracked and tears started to fall. He tried to run off on his shattered leg, but he was jerked back by a gigantic hand clutching onto his entire forearm. He sobbed, his body preparing for the worst death imaginable, all while his mind was still fighting its damnedest. “STOP! PLEASE!”

He was going to die. Humanity was now being threatened with a giant, sentient, talking ape, and he could do nothing to warn his comrades. He was going to die, and humanity was surely going to follow him, soon enough. He knew the chances of getting devoured by a Titan were high, but dammit, at least it was just one, most of the time decapitating their food in half a second. Not four! Not four taking a bite out of every limb!

Mike Zacharias was going to die. Humanity would follow. All of the hard work he did was now null.

The Beast Titan turned so that he could fully view the scene. He felt an immense satisfaction at his goons, for even they, as mindless and as stupid, and as self-serving as they were, even they would bow to his every whim. Not just anybody’s will, but _his_. He smirked. Funny how quickly he could make the smaller man change his tune. He almost thought to let him live, because he figured by now the trembling man had learned his lesson. Then again, the Titans would probably eat him anyway the second he was far away enough. Might as well get it over with.

“So you _can_ -”

A flash of light beamed in the distance, and before anyone could react, the Earth shook. Dirt flew in every direction, as though a small meteor had come crashing from space. The Beast Titan gasped in surprise, instinctively covering his eyes from the surprise attack. The Titans jumped from the explosion, with some making annoyed grunts as rocks flung into their flesh and eyes. They stood still as they waited to heal, steam pouring out as they turned to the source of the commotion.

Mike fell to the ground again once he was freed from the Titans’ grips. He trembled and shook once he felt the cold, hard ground once again, but tears still fell, and his heart didn’t stop pounding out of his chest. He feebly took the sword to defend himself, and he quietly wept into his hands.

The Beast Titan grit his teeth. Damn Survey Corps must have a cannon from somewhere! Yet as he quickly looked beyond the horizon, he saw nothing but more forests and more abandoned houses of the villagers…no way they could have a secret cannon without him noticing! He looked back to the collision sight, and as the dust settled, he could see…another person? One who was over two meters tall, with his hands at his hips in defiance and confidence, and…a huge smile?!

“AH HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA!” The figure grinned, looking right at the Beast with an arrogant smirk. He was massive in both size and shape, and he wore a brightly colored costume that clung onto his body like a second skin. His hair was sharp enough to jab out an eye, and his chin alone was large enough to shatter diamonds. The man gave the Beast Titan an All American salute with one hand, the other hand jabbing a finger straight at him.

“Ha ha ha! You’re quite a ways away from the jungle, aren’t you?!” He said in a booming voice, a glint in his eye.

“What the-?!” The Beast snarled in response, his face contorting into rage and confusion. These damn Paradisians just didn’t know when to quit, did they?!

Mike lifted up his head, no longer crying. Had he died, and now an angel was taking him to Heaven? The pastor didn’t mention that Jesus wore red, white, blue and yellow…

“GET HIM!” The Beast screamed, taking a small step back. It was definitely to make room for the Titans…

Before the mysterious hero could react, he was jumped by all four of the Titans, who chomped into his skin as though he was the most delicious piece of candy in the world. Mike immediately let out a blood-curdling scream, just like how he did before a Titan tried to bite into his arm. He held up his sword yet again and was about to charge in the man’s defense, but blinked in confusion once he saw that his rescuer was still laughing. The two watched as the Titans tried to bite into his skin, but they quickly found that their teeth just clanged against his muscles, and he didn’t even get a scratch. They started to growl and grunt in frustration, biting harder with determination.

The hero winked at Mike. “Y’know, I don’t mind love bites, but this is _ridiculous_!”

Once he could feel all the Titans biting into his flesh at once, he sprung into action. He spun several times, quickly spinning as fast as a tornado. With a wide grin, he cried out, “OKLAHOMA SMASH!”

Soon all four of them flew into the air, hurling straight at the Beast Titan and hitting him as though they formed into one giant cannonball. The force was enough to make the Beast drop Mike’s ODM gear, and he screamed out in shock as he was thrown to the ground. The hero leapt into the air as though he could fly, caught the gear midair, then fell back into the exact same spot he jumped from. He made it look like he was just giving the sky a high-five. The hero turned to face Mike, and he reached from behind his ear to pull out a pen.

“I take it that this belongs to you?” All-Might signed his name into the right side of the gear, winking at the still terrified man. “What’s your name, buddy?”

Mike, still clutching onto the sword as though he were still offering to help, gulped. His throat was dry and it felt like he wouldn’t ever be able to speak again, but he licked his lips tentatively and whispered, “M-Mike, sir…”

“Mike, huh? How do you spell that?”

Before Mike could answer, the Beast Titan snarled again. He was trying to push himself off the ground. Damn it all to hell, he would just smash the two with his fist, if he had to!

All-Might just tutted. Not once did his smile fade from his handsome chin. “And as for you, buck-a-roo, why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”

He tossed Mike his gear without actually considering whether or not Mike would just get hit in the face with it. Instead, All-Might jumped onto the Beast Titan’s stomach, the jumped a second time, his fist in the air. The Beast Titan cried out in anger at the pain, glaring up at the attacker with a face that would make any other man piss themselves in fear.

All-Might smiled, spreading out as though he were simply enjoying a day at the beach. He looked down at his foe, and shook his head, yet again. This guy may be more mouthy than the monsters from back home, but if a guy that size still needed goons to do his dirty work, than this would be an easy villain to defeat, indeed. All-Might rolled into a ball and started to somersault towards the Beast Titan. The Beast roared, and he once again tried to push himself off the ground to make his escape.

“California…”

All-Might then headed downward, his fist clenched and hurling straight at the monkey’s face. “SMASH!”

The result was a strong blow to his lower throat, instantly hurling the Beast into the ground with enough force to leave a monkey-sized imprint. Once again, the earth jumped at the impact, and for a split second it looked like even the trees had burst out from their roots. All-Might just laughed in satisfaction, doing back flips off his foe’s body until he reached Mike. He dusted off his hands as he watched the Beast push himself out of the dirt, groaning in pain as steam came out from his wound. The two made eye contact.

“What? You want some more?” All-Might took a step back, his fist in the air again, and he looked as though he were ready to hurl himself straight at him, yet again.The Beast huffed, but once he managed to get to his feet, he immediately started to run in the other direction. The Titans were quick to follow him, their large bodies flopping away as they followed their coward of a master.

Mike’s mouth hung open in complete shock, panting heavily as he watched the scene. He hesitantly looked up at his rescuer, but before he could get a good look, he found himself being scooped up and carried like an infant. He cried out again, but clutched onto All-Might with a whimper.

“Hey, now! No need to thank me, Mike!” All-Might grinned, giving Mike a pat on the back. “We better get you to a hospital! Your leg looks rough!”

All-Might turned around at the Beast Titan, who at this point had ran so quickly that he was almost far into the horizon. “But not as rough-looking at that guy!”

All-Might once again let out a belly laugh, but this time, his voice started to falter. He started to cough lightly, and before either of them knew it, he was coughing up blood. There was another spark.

Mike shrieked again, because he quickly realized that he was now being held by an extremely skinny, lanky man whose blond hair was almost taller than he was. His chin was now pointy, and his eyes were almost pitch black, save for his very white pupils. His skin suit was gone, and now he was wearing an oversized white t-shirt and equally oversized green cargo pants. The two met each other’s eyes. This new man pressed his lips, and his eyes looked permanently lowered into a scowl.

“Uhhh…”

This new guy clearly wasn’t as strong as his counterpart. Once Mike could feel himself sliding out of his arms, he quickly jumped over to the ground. He tried to scoot away, still taking in deep breaths, and his entire body was now coated in sweat. He was trembling harder than ever, to the point where he didn’t even bother to pick up his sword. The new guy rubbed his wrist, as though Mike had managed to strain it. He said nothing, but just stared down at the guy he just rescued a moment ago. It almost looked like the roles had been reversed. He picked up Mike’s gear, examined it for a few seconds, then looked back up at Mike.

“Yeah…you’re gonna have to tell me how to use this thing.” The man said. Though it wasn’t quite as boisterous and triumphant, the man still had the exact same voice as All-Might…it really _was_ him…

This proved to be too much for the Squad Leader. With one last confused cry, he fell to the ground, laying perfectly still with his eyes closed.

All-Might watched him faint, blinked, and then looked out to the horizon. His eyes somehow managed to lower even further in irritation.

“ _Great_.”


End file.
